magicspellsfandomcom-20200214-history
Particle Projectile Spell
Its a projectile made of particles. Configuration of the projectile: spell-class: ".instant.ParticleProjectileSpell" - the class of the spell don't change this option name: "&2ParticleProjectile" - name of the spell, you can use colours like &2 and &a cast-item: stick - the item for casting the spell cooldown: 5 - cooldown of the spell in seconds projectile-velocity: 15 - the speed of the projectile in blocks per second, you can set a negative number to make it fly backwards projectile-horiz-offset: 0 - the horizontal offset of the projectile, can negative and positive (-90 and 90) projectile-vert-offset: 0 - the vertical offset of the projectile, can be negative and positive projectile-spread: 0 - the spread of the projectile, higher numbers means higher spread projectile-gravity: 0 - gravity of the spell, higher numbers means higher gravity power-affects-velocity: false - whether the power of the spell should be increased with its velocity (projectile speed) tick-interval: 1 - the interval of the spell in ticks special-effect-interval: 1 - the special effect interval of the projectile in ticks start-y-offset: 1 - the start y offset of the projectile start-forward-offset: 0 - the start forward offset of the projectile particle-name: reddust - the name of the particle particle-speed: 0 - the speed of the particle particle-count: 20 - the amount of particles particle-red: 1 - the particle X spread particle-green: 1 - the particle Y spread particle-blue: 1 - the particle Z spread particle-horizontal-spread: 0.5 - the particle horizontal spread (use this if you are not using the red green blue spreads above) particle-vertical-spread: 0.5 - the vertical spread of the particles (use this if you are not using the red green blue spreads above) max-distance: 10 - max distance the projectile can travel in blocks max-duration: 20 - max duration of the projectile in seconds hug-surface: false - whether the projectile should be moving only on ground height-from-surface: 1.0 - height of the projectile from the ground (works only if hug surface is set to true) hit-radius: 1.5 - the hit radius of the projectile vertical-hit-radius: 1.5 - the vertical hit radius of the projectile render-distance: 50 - the render distance of the projectile spell-interval: 5 - the interval in ticks for the spell to activate (works only if hit-air-during option is set to true) hit-air-during: false - whether the projectile should cast the spell during its existance hit-self: false - if set to true, the projectile will be able to hit the caster hit-players: true - if set to true, the projectile will be able to hit players hit-non-players: true - if set to true, the projectile will be able to hit mobs hit-ground: false - if set to true, the projectile will be able to hit the ground stop-on-hit-ground: true - if set to true, the projectile will stop when it hits the ground stop-on-hit-entity: false - if set to true, the projectile will stop when it hits an entity (players, mobs etc) spell: SPELLNAMEHERE - the name of the spell, that is casted by the projectile An example particle projectile spell: ParticleProjectileSpell: spell-class: ".instant.ParticleProjectileSpell" name: "ParticleProjectile" cast-item: stick cooldown: 5 projectile-velocity: 15 projectile-horiz-offset: 0 projectile-vert-offset: 0 projectile-spread: 0 projectile-gravity: 0 power-affects-velocity: false tick-interval: 1 special-effect-interval: 1 start-y-offset: 1 start-forward-offset: 0 particle-name: reddust particle-speed: 0 particle-count: 20 particle-horizontal-spread: 0.5 particle-vertical-spread: 0.5 max-distance: 10 max-duration: 20 hug-surface: false height-from-surface: 1.0 hit-radius: 1.5 vertical-hit-radius: 1.5 render-distance: 50 spell-interval: 5 hit-air-during: false hit-self: false hit-players: true hit-non-players: true hit-ground: false stop-on-hit-ground: true stop-on-hit-entity: false spell: SPELLNAMEHERE